


Forget.

by Dylalan



Series: Haunted [2]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Based on real shit, F/M, Grooming, Pedophilia, Recovery, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylalan/pseuds/Dylalan
Summary: She could never forget him.
Relationships: Duncan/Gwen (Total Drama), Gwen/Chris McLean
Series: Haunted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850704
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Forget.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written quickly, while I was dealing with some very bad memories.  
> Very tied in with Haunted, although I'm trying to make it slightly different. This will be a one-shot.  
> I would love reviews.

She could never forget him, not really. No matter how much she tried, how much she wished she could. He always lingered in the back of her brain. No matter what she did, or how much she tried to ignore it.

Chris Mclean wouldn’t leave Gwen alone, even after five years.

She knew she should get therapy. Knew that she had been through trauma, knew that she wasn’t dealing with it.  
But she couldn’t. That wasn’t who she was. She thought she was stronger, tougher than that.

Even if she woke up crying from memories. Even when Heather, of all people, told her she needed help. Heather.  
But she wouldn’t. She’d rather pretend that she was fine. She was Gwen, she was tough. She’d almost won Total Drama Island.

Even if it was at the price of her mental health.

Even if, when she closed her eyes, sometimes she could only see his stupid fucking grin.

Gwen curled further into Duncan, into the warmth he provided. The comfort. Sometimes she thought that he was the only thing keeping her from going completely insane.

He’d never liked Chris, not that any of them had really liked the sadistic, washed up movie star. Her admission to him just cemented things. Gwen considered Duncan her life line.

But even he couldn’t get rid of her memories. Of the feel of Chris’s skin against hers, of his chapped lips, of his mouth of his hands of his…. No. No. She couldn’t think about it. If she did, she would have a panic attack. If she had a panic attack, Duncan would worry more. If he worried more, he might send her to a therapist, and she couldn’t do that. She’d barely been able to tell Duncan what had happened, she would never be able to tell a stranger.

Duncan snored beside her. She gave a small grin. The only, only, good thing about Total Drama was that she had met Duncan. She snuggled into his chest, into his protection. After she had told him what Chris had done, he’d sworn that the dirtbag would never get anywhere near her again.

And he hadn’t. Hell, she had barely seen him since TDI. Besides paparazzi shots, and whatever promos for the new season were on, she had managed to avoid him.

But he still wouldn’t leave her mind.

And she doubted he ever would.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Personally, this helps me deal with my own experiences.


End file.
